Max's Sick Day
by luvin'-music
Summary: Max doesn't feel good. What happens when Fang cooks for her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p>You know that phrase 'I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired'? That's how I feel today.<p>

My stomach hurts, my head hurts, and I almost threw up twice.

How's your day going?

Anyway, the flock is right now playing games or whatever, leaving me in my room, trying to get over this stupid stomach bug. Fang, Angel and Nudge have been in here a few times, asking if I was alright and needed anything, but mostly they've left me alone.

I hate today.

You wanna know the funny thing? I woke up, and I was fine! It wasn't until about a half an hour later that I started getting really sick, while we were flying around in the air. I gagged, and that's when Fang decided to make me call it a day and force me to go to bed.

Now, I love Fang. He's awesome, hot and trustworthy. But he can be a major pain when he tells me, the leader of the flock, what to do!

So, reluctantly and with many complaints, I went to bed and eventually fell asleep.

Which is where I am now.

I stretched, feeling a little better, but still having that annoying, persistent pain in my stomach. Plus, I was hungry. Don't you hate it when that happens?

Standing up, I left my room to go see what everyone was having for lunch. That was when I saw that it was around 2:30, and everyone had already eaten. So, opening the fridge, I decided to scavenge for some food. Not like I haven't done it before.

"What are you doing up?" a voice said behind me.

I jumped and turned to see... Fang. I let out a deep breath, trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart and gain some control from the instant adrenaline rush. "Getting some breakfast," I snapped, glaring at him. "Why? Is that okay with you, mom?"

He shrugged. "Frankly, I don't care if you puke all day."

"Thanks a lot," I muttered, turning back to the fridge to grab a doughnut.

"But your mom," Fang continued, grabbing the doughnut from me, "said to keep it easy." He put the nummy, sugary goodness back in the fridge, ignoring my scowl. "That means go back to bed, and I'll bring you breakfast."

Now, I know what all you girls are thinking. 'Oh, my gosh! Breakfast in bed from Fang? AH!' Well, stop it, for one thing! He's mine, find your own! Secondly, it may seem all sweet and everything, but Fang is one lousy chef! Seriously, the dude can't even make cereal and milk! The last time he did that for me, the cereal was soggy, the milk was warm, and the juice- I won't even go there! So really, Fang + Food = Trouble!

Instantly, I started thinking up many excuses to ward him off of making me lunch. (I'm about to puke, I will die if you don't kiss me now, the sky is falling...) But Fang had already grabbed me and started dragging me to my room. Once we were there, he made sit down on my bed, pointed at me and said, "Stay," then went to make me food.

I had to work fast! I only had about five minutes before Fang got back with only Angel knows what! Soon, I started pacing, thinking about a million ways to stop Fang from cooking. I seriously considered asking Iggy and Gazzy to bomb the kitchen. Yeah, I was that desperate.

Unfortunately, I didn't think fast enough. My door opened, and in came Fang, holding a tray with some brown stuff in a bowl. Actually, it didn't look half bad. Kind of like taco salad without the sour cream. It even had some salad and salsa on it.

"Wait, I thought you said it had to good for me," I said, eagerly accepting the delicious looking food.

He shrugged. "Hey, I figured your mom's not here, so why not?"

I smiled, taking a huge bite of the taco salad. That's when I stopped mid-chew, seeing Fang looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"How does it taste?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Good, why?" I asked. "Your not half bad of a cook, Fang," I said, taking another bite of the food.

And that's when I noticed it. The taste. It did not taste like beef and re-fried beans. It tasted like... "Fang?" I asked. "What is this?"

"I'd rather not tell you," he said, smirking.

"Fang," I said in a warning tone, looking at my food in horror. "What am I eating?"

He shrugged again. "Dog food," he said nonchalantly.

I looked up at him in horror. "DOG FOOD?" I shouted.

"Well, I figured you were sick as a dog, so I might as well feed you properly. Plus, you know, Total never eats it, so-"

"You fed a sick person DOG FOOD?" I demanded, now really feeling like I was going to barf.

He held up his thumb and forefinger, keeping them an inch apart. "Only a little," he said.

"I'll kill you!" I shouted, throwing the food at him. It landed on his face, dripping off of his nose and onto the floor. I started laughing, until he wiped some off and threw it at me, hitting me by the mouth. "Fang!" I squealed, going to tackle him.

We wrestled and played for a bit, until finally we'd had enough. Fang was leaning against the wall, and I was leaning against him, both of us trying to catch our breaths. He looked down, pushing the hair out of my eyes. We leaned closer until we were a breath apart.

Now, I bet you all can guess what happened next. And your right!

I puked on Fang's shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you liked it! Hey, I have a poll: 'Does anybody actually <em>like<em> Jeb from Maximum Ride?' Please check it out! Anyway, please tell me what you think! **


End file.
